


When the Politicians Met the Prostitutes, Sort Of

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Two disillusioned, yet passionate men meeting two starry-eyed, determined grad students amidst the backdrop of political intrigue."





	When the Politicians Met the Prostitutes, Sort Of

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I used dates which would still make it possible for Bartlet to be elected in 1998. Ages and things are skewed but I figured that wouldn't be too big of a deal. Michael Dukakis appears in this story and as he is a real person, the conversation is fictional.  


* * *

JULY 1986

 

“OK, I think we should have fake names.”

“Why? I know I will just forget mine and totally embarrass myself. Sorry, but that is not on my list of things to do tonight.”

“And we’re sure they're not cops?” Nora asked.

“They're political strategists or something; friends of Bruno’s. Its $1500 for five days of our lives. What else were we going to do?”

“So you're ready to have sex with a stranger CJ? I'm sure for all that money he is going to expect something.”

CJ honestly wasn’t sure. She wasn’t overly fond of the idea. Hopefully he would be a nice guy…for $1500 she could grin and bear it. It wasn’t as if she’d never had bad sex before. All those times had been free.

“Which one do I get again?” Nora asked.

“The older one likes redheads; George. So you're with Alex. How do I look?”

CJ stood in front of Nora and her full-length mirror examining her outfit. She wore black slacks and a red sequined camisole. Her auburn hair, recent permed, was teased to perfection.

“Fantastic. What about me?”

Nora borrowed a lavender sundress from their friend Donna. She let her long wavy brown hair flow and went for the sun-kissed summer look.

“We’re hot.” CJ said, lighting cigarettes for the both of them. “We are going to knock their socks off.”

“I don’t know if we’ll be together for most of the week.” Nora said. “Just keep your pager on.”

“Got it. 911 me if anything’s not kosher and I’ll do the same.”

“Deal. We better go…we’re supposed to meet them at the hotel in 45 minutes.”

***

George and Alex were both nervous. Neither had done anything like this before and Alex could not shake that they were going down in a sting operation. George kept trying to reassure him…why would Bruno do something like that. They were in San Francisco for a week with what he was sure would be two beautiful women.

“Expensive women.” Alex muttered. “I think we were overcharged.”

“We’ll find out in about 15 minutes. Bruno said they were perfectly suited to our tastes.”

“I hope they don’t look like hookers. I hope their breasts are real.”

“Yeah.” George nodded. “Lets try really hard not to make asses of ourselves.”

That would be hard, as Alex already felt like one. How could he keep himself from losing it? He decided to pace around, ignoring the dirty looks of his companion. He saw the two women coming from the lobby and it caused him to pause. It couldn’t be…

“George and Alex I presume?” CJ asked.

George stood and smiled. Alex was still frozen in his spot.

“I'm George.” He said. “Mr. Personality back there is Alex.”

“I'm CJ and this is Nora.”

“Hey.”

After a few awkward moments, Nora took Alex to the bar for a drink. He definitely needed to loosen up. CJ sat beside George on the lounger, crossing her legs. They seemed neverending; he wished she’d worn a skirt. Maybe he would ask her to wear a skirt next time. Could he do that?

“So, you're in town for the Convention?”

“Yeah. I haven’t been to California in some time so I decided to make the trip.”

“And Alex?”

“A friend, so to speak.”

“Hmm. How about we start on the right foot. I'm not a prostitute, I'm a grad student.”

“What?”

“Doing a favor for a mutual friend…I'm just as green at this as you seem to be. So lets have a little talk. Treat me with respect and I will do the same. You did not pay for my dignity, just my time. And in case you do get lucky, I'm not going to call out the wrong guy’s name and confuse you, causing you to cum much too quickly and ruin the experience for the both of us.”

Leo couldn’t help but laugh.

“Quid pro quo. George is not my real name but I will tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“My name is really CJ.”

“I'm sure that’s not on your birth certificate but I’ll take it. I'm Leo.”

“Leo.” She smiled. “You look like a Leo.”

“Do I?”

“Mmm hmm. Are you married?”

“Divorced. What are you studying in grad school?”

“Public relations.”

They both laughed at the irony.

***

“Oh, I could tell you some of my adventures with the brown liquor. I don’t drink it anymore.”

Nora slipped a cigarette between her lips and Alex lit it. She smiled at him.

“I'm sorry, you just seem so young. How old are you Nora?”

“23.”

“Oh God, you are so young.”

He ran his hand over his baldhead as Nora laughed.

“I'm old enough to know things Alex. Is my age going to be a problem?”

“Um, no. I've just never done this before.”

“Well, I'm not a prostitute if that’s what concerns you.”

“Oh my God, you're a cop.”

Nora laughed and Alex thought it was beautiful.

“I'm a grad student at Berkeley, getting my Masters in political science.”

“Seriously?” he asked.

“Yeah. I know you want to have some fun this week and I can make it happen but at least one night at the Convention would be a blast.”

“Sure. I'm not overly fond of the candidate but I can take you to see him speak.”

“No offense, but I would rather see JFK Jr.” Nora replied.

“That one doesn’t surprise me. He’s young with a very impressive head of hair. Do you want a drink refill?”

“Yeah, thanks. Don’t worry about the bald thing Alex. It does not bother me.”

“Right.” He paid for her fuzzy navel.

“I'm serious. God, do I look that shallow to you?”

“You look pretty.” He replied.

“Thank you.”

***

“I hope you don't mind not going to the bar.” Leo said. “I don’t drink anymore.”

“That’s quite alright. You have room service?”

“Yeah.”

“A nice room?” she asked.

“A suite actually.”

“Cool. Lets go upstairs.”

“Are you serious?”

“Leo, going upstairs does not equal sex. It equals room service and HBO. Once I get comfy, who knows?”

“Are you a tease?” he asked.

“I've been called worse. Lets just have a good time. Drop all the pretense and have a good time. We’ll tell Nora and Alex we’re leaving.”

“OK.”

She went to the bar and told her friend where she was headed. Nora looked at her with wide eyes. CJ squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and walked out. Leo seemed like a nice enough guy but if he tried anything she could probably take him…he was 45 if he was a day. They chatted a bit on the elevator, and then walked down the hall to his suite. Leo opened the door.

“Oh, this is nice.” CJ walked in.

Leo closed the door. He turned on some lights and handed her the room service menu. CJ kicked off her sandals, sitting on the couch. She patted the seat beside her and he sat.

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

“I could eat something. Order whatever you want.”

***

“What do you do for a living?” Nora asked.

“Political strategy. I find candidates and get them ready for the game.”

“Who have you gotten elected?”

“Not a soul. My track record is not as impressive as my ideas. I also used to work for the New York Board of Education.”

“I'm interested in policy too. I interned for a Congressman four summers of college. When I get my Masters I am going to DC to get in the game.”

“That’s exactly what it is Nora, a game. It is not for the faint of heart or stomach.”

“I'm stronger that I look.” She replied.

“You look pretty strong to me.”

“Alex, are you flirting with me?”

“How am I doing?” 

“Pretty good.” She laughed.

They started to play Hall and Oates in the lounge. Nora asked him to dance. Smiling, he took her hand and they walked out on the small dance floor.

“You smell good.” He whispered to her.

“Eternity, I stole it from CJ. its not usually my thing.”

“What's your thing?”

“How much time do you have? I'm a bit complex.”

“I like complex.”

“Bourbon and complexity. We should get along fine Alex.”

“Call me Toby.”

“Why?”

“That’s my name. My friend and I thought fake names would be better but it’s starting to feel weird.”

“Toby, I like that better. My name is really Nora. Any other deep dark secrets you want to reveal?”

“How much time do you have?”

***

CJ woke up first the next morning. She struggled to find the clock, seeing that it was almost 10am. She and Leo were up late last night. They ate room service and she drank a few martinis. He didn’t try to make the moves on her, which disappointed her a bit. She’d definitely been appropriately flirty. Instead, they just talked politics and life in general. CJ talked about what she wanted to do after school and Leo expressed some interest in leaving politics all together and returning to the private sector.

At three a.m., she knew he was tired; they had been talking for over six hours. It felt good though because it had been so long since CJ opened up to anyone. Leo was a stranger, which probably made it easier to talk about growing up in Dayton and her dysfunctional family. Now in the morning she turned over and looked at his sleeping frame. He looked peaceful with his bare chest and pajama pants…she was wearing the top. CJ noticed some scarring on his chest; she wondered where they came from. She moved closer to him and could not help but trace the scars. Leo slowly opened his eyes.

“Can't get enough of my sexy body?” he asked drowsily.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” She kissed his cheek. “What do you want to do today?”

“We can have breakfast in bed if you want. I know you have to go back to your place and get some things. Why don’t you just show me a good San Francisco time this afternoon?”

“I can definitely do that.”

Last night in the middle of all that talking Leo asked CJ to spend the week in the hotel suite with him. It would be much easier than shuttling back and forth between her place and the hotel. He did not want to invade her privacy and see where she lived.

“Were you shot?” she asked.

“Yeah, during the war?”

CJ went back to tracing the raised skin.

“Vietnam?”

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes. “It’s a time of my life I don't like to reminisce on.”

“I completely understand that.”

“Um CJ,” he took hold of her hand. “I need to ask you to stop that.”

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, you're making my cock hard.”

She laughed a bit and that made Leo laugh. CJ lifted the covers, examining the evidence. Her smile did not go away.

“Mmm, that’s nice.”

“Don’t.” Leo turned on his side away from her. “CJ, you're embarrassing me.”

“I'm sorry. Hey really.” She touched his arm. “I'm getting in the shower; breakfast sounds great. Get lots of food.”

CJ went to get out of bed but Leo pulled her back. He kissed her passionately; CJ melted into his arms and the mattress. They parted for a few minutes and then came back for more.

***

“Good morning.”

Toby sat across from Nora at the outdoor café ordering a cup of coffee. Music was playing from the PA system and he tried to block out Mr. Mister.

“Did you sleep well last night?” he asked.

“Yeah, thanks. What about you…did you break the hotel room curse?”

Over the course of their long conversation last night, Nora found out Toby did not like hotels. The beds were always uncomfortable and the rooms smelled clinical.

“I did. I guess from now on it’s the Hyatt Regency only for me.”

Nora laughed, sipping her cappuccino.

“What is that you're drinking?” Toby asked as he added sugar from his coffee.

“Cappuccino, it’s the newest thing. Something different from the sale ole, same ole.”

“Why does everyone act like the same ole, same ole should be run over by a truck?”

“It’s not that. People just like a little change; a little pizzazz.”

“Pizzazz.” Toby did his hands like a dancer.

“Yeah.” Nora laughed. “Lets get some food in you. Check out the menu; the food here is excellent.”

“For California food.”

“Shut up and eat something.”

Toby smiled, pretending to look at the menu while he really studied his companion.

***

“I can't tell you the last time I just went out for a walk. I can't tell you the last time I just relaxed.”

“Well, rule #3, total relaxation here in San Francisco. Who knows when you will have another chance?”

“The amount of rules are growing by the moment.” Leo said.

“Being carefree is hard work.”

Leo laughed. They were walking through Golden Gate Park mid Monday afternoon. It was a lovely day, the breeze off the water keeping the weather from reaching stifling conditions. CJ bought him a pretzel and cranberry juice…they tasted the same as in DC. They sat on a bench, watching the activity around them.

“Alex thought it would be nice for the four of us to have dinner together tonight. You ladies pick the restaurant.”

“I know his name is Toby; he gave it up to Nora.”

“Did he?” Leo laughed. “The fake name things seemed silly but he was a bit paranoid. We’ve just never done something like this before and…”

“Four people, who’ve never done this before, coming into each other’s lives. Its strange.”

“How do you mean?” he finished his pretzel.

“I don’t know exactly.” CJ shrugged. “Something magical is about to happen.”

“Not that I know you well or anything but you don’t look like the type. The magical type.”

“You're right Leo, you don’t know me very well. That might be for the better.”

“Yeah. So dinner…where do you suggest?”

“Incanto, its Nora’s favorite. I think you and Toby would like it. Was the pretzel good?”

“I liked it.”

“Well we’ll do a bit of walking around; burn some calories. I’ll give you the 50 cent tour of San Francisco.”

“What are some of your favorite places?” Leo asked.

“I don’t go where the tourists go.” She lit a cigarette.

“Take me to some of your favorite places. I want a true view of the city.”

CJ smiled.

“OK. You think you can handle it.”

“Yeah. Think you can?”

“We’re getting ready to find out.”

***

“Are they doing it?” Toby asked.

Nora looked at the display and then laughed.

“Toby, they’re wombats.”

“What, wombats don’t have sex?” he tilted his head to get a better look.

She laughed again, eating her ice cream cone. Walking away, Toby followed her.

“I'm sticking with the doing it theory.”

He loved hearing her laugh so he kept going at it.

“Stop it, my stomach hurts. You're hysterical.”

She sat down on a bench and Toby sat beside her.

“Honestly when you said you wanted to bring me to the zoo, I was skeptical.”

“Why?” Nora asked.

“It seemed a bit cheesy.”

“Well, is it?”

“Yeah, but I like it anyway. I haven’t done this in a long time.”

“Been to the zoo?”

“Yeah.” He smirked. “Or been on a date. I've never excelled in this area.”

“We’re just here to have fun. You don’t have to excel at anything.”

“OK.”

He smiled and she smiled back. Then she declared that she wanted another ice cream cone.

“How do you keep your figure eating like you do?” Toby asked. “You haven’t stopped since this morning.”

Nora was dressed in khaki shorts and a camouflaged tee shirt. Toby was very impressed with what he saw and hoped to see more in the near future. He was not sure if that was going to happen though. God, he really hoped it would happen. They were walking again and Toby checked out the animal displays. The polar bears were his favorite. There were lots a children hanging around but Toby avoided them.

“I like the bears.” He said.

“Me too. When I was a little girl, I never got too close to the glass. My brother told me they were strong enough to break through. I thought I would be eaten alive.”

Toby laughed.

“You had an active imagination.” He said. “What did you want to be, when you were a little girl?”

They left the polar bears behind and hit the snack shack. Nora opted instead for a ½-pound hotdog with mustard. Toby got the same.

“I always wanted to be in politics. Most of my father’s friends were so I saw it a lot growing up. I didn’t want to be in Congress or be President of the United States; I want to work on Capitol Hill.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“How did a sweet girl like you end up working as an escort?”

“I'm doing a favor for a friend.” She replied.

“Some favor.”

“Honestly, I thought I would be fun. He told us that you were nice guys, acquaintances of his. He wanted to show you a good time in California. Call me a goodwill ambassador.”

“Well I am having fun.” He said.

“Even though I took you on a cheesy date?”

“Even though.”

Toby took a chance, leaning to kiss her cheek. He watched the blush creep up from her neck.

“Sneaky.” She whispered. “I'm going to have to keep my eye on you.”

“Being constantly watched by you does not sound like punishment.”

***

“I went back to the apartment last night. Toby and I talked pretty late but I went home. He is going to take me to the Convention.”

“I don’t think Leo gives a shit about the Convention. He seems a bit disillusioned with politics.”

They were in Incanto’s ladies room comparing notes.

“Are you really staying with him at the Hyatt?” Nora asked.

“Its more convenient. He is a nice guy; he won't take anything I don’t give.”

“Oh my God, do you two…?”

“And how did you gather that from what I just said?”

“How long have we known each other? Last night?”

CJ told her it was this morning. It was an accident, if that was at all believable. She intended to hold off at least a day or two; see what she was dealing with. When they started kissing in the bed, it was just so hard to stop. CJ enjoyed the way he touched her and said her name when she touched him. Soon they were naked…he even asked her if it was what she really wanted. Leo was a gentleman right up to the moment.

“He didn’t fuck like a gentleman.” CJ whispered, putting on more lipstick. “That mild mannered, middle age thing went right out the window. Two words Nora, multiple orgasms.”

“Are you serious?”

“One should never joke about things like that.”

They both laughed, leaving the bathroom. Back at the table, Toby and Leo both stood.

“Were we gone too long?” Nora asked, sipping her wine.

“We figured this was the first time you’ve had all day to compare notes.” Leo replied.

CJ laughed, as if the suggestion were absurd.

“Is that what you think ladies do in the bathroom?”

“Why else go in packs?”

“What should I have told her about you Leopold?”

He smiled a bit saying nothing. They discussed their afternoons over an abundance of Italian food. CJ dragged Leo into every thrift store, record shop, and small museum in the city. When he couldn’t walk anymore, Leo had knee replacement surgery a few years back, they went back to the hotel.

“For a nap.” CJ added.

“You took a nap?” Toby asked.

Her lips curled into a smile as she focused on her gnocchi.

“What can I say, I wore the man out.”

“I think you just said it.” Nora replied.

***

“So, do you want a nightcap or to call it an early night?” Toby asked.

It was about 10:30; CJ and Leo disappeared up to the hotel suite they now shared. Wednesday evening they would all be together again at the Convention. The girls tried to hold in how excited they were about actually going.

“An early night, don’t be silly. What am I, a pumpkin? Lets go to your room and maybe watch some TV.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. You can make me a drink and we’ll relax. Unless you prefer the lounge…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, I'm comfortable. Lets go.”

Nora smiled. He put his arm around her and they walked onto the elevator. In the suite, Nora kicked off her shoes and walked around a bit. She had been there earlier, showering after a day out. She had clothes to wear tomorrow if she decided to stay the night. From the few kisses she and Toby shared up there this afternoon, she knew what he wanted to do.

“How about that drink?” Toby asked, breaking her thought.

“Yes please. Nothing brown.”

Toby made her a screwdriver, joining her on the couch. Nora turned on the TV, muted it, and began to flip around.

“CJ and Leo seemed to have hit it off.” He said, clearing his throat.

“Oh everyone loves CJ. One of our friends calls her Sunny…everything revolves around her. She’s just that type of person. What I love most about her is that she is nothing like that person usually is. CJ is the best friend I could ask for.”

“Good friends, people who are trustworthy, are definitely hard to find.”

“Are you and Leo good friends?” Nora asked.

“Not really. We are acquaintances…its hard to describe. Few people in our business are friends. We all just know each other and if we don’t want to rip each other’s throat out it’s a victory.”

“Awesome. I can't wait to get into politics.”

“You really want that, don’t you?”

“Yeah. You know what I want just a little bit more?”

“What?”

“For you to kiss me.”

“What?”

Nora wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. She caught Toby off guard and he liked that. He also liked the way her mouth tasted. Running his tongue through her mouth was like heaven. When they finally pulled apart, Nora’s eyes were closed and she wore a content smile.

“Kiss me again.”

“Are you giving me orders?” he asked.

“You want me to give you orders?”

“It might be fun. How far are you willing to go?”

Toby pulled her onto his lap, kissing away what was sure to be a cheeky response.

***

“What does CJ stand for?”

“You want to talk now?”

“Why not?”

“Oh I could think of a couple reasons.”

“Like…?”

“You're being serious.” CJ’s tone was incredulous.

“Usually.”

“Leo!”

She slapped the top of his head and they both laughed. Then CJ moaned. They were lying in the dimly lit bedroom. CJ was naked, resting up at the top of the bed. Leo lay down a little further, stroking between her thighs as if he had all the time in the world. As if they were longtime lovers and not virtual strangers. That’s what threw CJ for a loop; Leo seemed to know her body so well. He seemed to know her. He knew exactly what drove her the good crazy and what she didn’t like so much. He even knew where her clit was…a very short list indeed. They had sex that first morning and they didn’t want to stop. She wondered how unseemly it would be to spend the rest of his visit in the suite. Never so much in her life did she just want to be butt naked and reckless with another human being.

“I can make you a deal.” She said.

“Hmm.” He gently bit her thigh.

“Make me cum and I will tell you what it means.”

“A sucker’s bet.”

“In five minutes. Starting now.”

Leo moved back to the top of the bed, sliding his fingers inside of her. He started to kiss her neck as CJ moaned. It took no time for him to find her G-spot.

“Leo! Oh God!”

“You like that? It makes you want to cum, doesn’t it?”

“You wish.” She replied through clenched teeth.

Leo was not deterred. His free hand stroked her breasts, watched her nipples get hard. He bit them before taking one between his eager lips. His fingers worked her good now, her G-spot and her clit. CJ did not have the strength to fight the feelings. Her back arched as she grabbed him.

“Oh God, now, now, Goddammit!”

Coming out of the haze of her orgasm, she could not help but smile at the look of smug satisfaction on Leo’s face.

“Proud of yourself there Leopold?” she asked.

“How old are you again?”

“24.”

“Then yes, very proud of myself.”

She laughed, pulling him close. Her tongue teased his lips. Leo growled, rolling them over on the bed. His mouth was hard on hers and CJ could feel how much he wanted her.

“Claudia Jean.” She whispered when he freed her.

“I love it.”

“You don’t think its too small town girl?”

“What is wrong with small town girl?” he asked.

“Lots.”

“Nonsense. You're smart, attractive, and ambitious. There is nothing wrong with some small town charm thrown in there.”

“Where are you from again?”

“Chicago via Boston.”

“Yeah.” CJ laughed. “Easy to espouse small town sensibility when you are from two of the coolest places in America. How are you from two places?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

They kissed again. Leo’s hands were all over her…CJ loved the way his touch made her feel. It was like being high on some really good drugs.

“No one has ever said my name like you do.” Leo whispered in her ear.

“Touch me there again and I doubt I’ll disappoint.”

“I think I am ready for more than just touching Claudia Jean.”

“Don’t get used to calling me that.”

“I think I will.” He replied.

CJ rolled them again. She straddled him, holding him down on the bed by his wrists. Leo reached up, tried to capture her nipple, but she moved.

“Am I at your mercy?” he asked.

CJ didn’t answer she just kissed him. Reaching over on the nightstand she grabbed a condom…at this rate she would have to hit another drugstore before the week was out. As she rode him like a thoroughbred they both pushed thoughts out of their heads that they liked each other a bit too much…fit together much too well.

***

“Its raining.” Toby muttered, flopping over on his back.

“Is it?”

Nora was barely awake, her back to the large picture window. Toby wore her out last night, taking her twice before they both succumbed to exhaustion. He definitely had some pent up sexual energy behind that morose veneer. He could be dirty and sexy one moment, passionate and gentle the next. Nora was storing him in the WIN column all around.

“Yeah.” His body turned and he kissed her shoulder.

He was not even sure how comfortable he was being passionate with Nora until there was no turning back last night. She was over a decade younger than he was and Toby had no idea if she was inexperienced or too experienced. She was actually just right. Almost instinctually Nora moved with him. And when she cried out his name the second time Toby knew she was not faking.

“I thought you would be beat after last night’s escapades tiger.”

Nora turned over on her back. Toby was over her immediately; she accepted his kisses.

“I'm incredibly agile when I want to be.” He replied.

“I can believe that. Any plans for today?”

“Honestly?”

“Yeah. This is your time Toby…we will do everything you want. Within reason.”

“See, tacking that on the end just killed about 75% of my ideas.”

“I thought it would.”

“Lets stay in bed.” He said.

“All day?”

“For a little while.”

“I can do that.”

They kissed and Nora stroked his back.

“Remember when you said you had never done this before?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Why do it? I mean, just for kicks.”

“Well firstly, I slept with you because I wanted to. You're a nice guy.”

“No I'm not.”

“Yes you are, you're just…I don’t know. I’d have to know you better before I read you. Secondly, I wanted to go to the Convention and now I am. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“How much are you paying for this little adventure?”

“$2500.”

“Wow. Maybe grad school was not the most lucrative idea I ever had.”

Toby laughed. Nora sat up and reached for her cigarettes.

“Do you mind terribly?” she asked. “I've tried not to because I didn’t know if it offended you. I'm experiencing withdrawal symptoms.”

“It doesn’t bother me. I smoke cigars.”

“So does my father sometimes. What's your brand?”

“Cohibas, from the Dominican Republic. When did you start smoking?”

“Choate.”

“You're a boarding school girl. I didn’t pick that up.”

“Not in spirit, only in flesh. I was not exactly a model student…a bit of discipline problem. I do what I want to do.”

“I'm like that too.” Toby replied.

“Good. Life is too short and we have to make the best of it. There is nothing wrong with impulsive behavior in the appropriate forum.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

She put out the cigarette, letting the nicotine course through her bloodstream. Then she stood from the bed. She was naked and Toby admired the view. Her breasts were round and her nipples pert. She had the perfect hourglass figure…his mother always said it was perfect for childbirth. He had no idea what made him think of that but his mouth was dry at the sight of her.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

“The devil couldn’t take me from this spot.”

***

“You can do this; you don’t have to be nervous.”

“Are you kidding me? I'm getting ready to meet the nominee.”

“Hey, he is a normal guy. Rather mediocre actually.”

“Leo!”

“I'm serious. Droll as hell.” He laughed. “Take a deep breath and render him speechless with that winning smile. Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?”

CJ shook her head. She wore a light green skirt and a white ribbed shell. Her hair was pulled back from her face, bringing attention to her long, graceful neck.

“Hold my hand?” she asked.

“I can do that.”

“And don’t let me say anything stupid.”

“Got it.”

“Oh, and my last name is Cregg, you might need to know that in introducing me.”

“See, you are so smart.” He pinched her nose. “I'm going to open the door now.”

“OK. I'm ready.”

They walked into the large penthouse suite and noise engulfed them. There had to be 75 people hanging around. Some were drinking, others conversing while watching the Convention on TV, still others on phones talking to important people. Someone was walking around with a video camera. Leo stopped to chat with a few people that he introduced CJ too. She smiled and shook hands. Then he took her into the den.

“Governor?”

Michael Dukakis, Democratic nominee for President of the United States, with about 8 other people stopped everything to acknowledge Leo’s presence. Who the hell had Bruno hooked her up with? The Governor seemed more in awe of Leo and he was the nominee. The two men shook hands vigorously.

“Did your guy at the DCCC talk to Lloyd?” the Governor asked quietly.

“I spoke with him personally Governor.”

“You're a good man Leo. We want you with us if we go all the way.”

“Yes sir, I'm sure we can discuss that later. Governor, this is CJ Cregg, a friend of the family. I promised her I would introduce her to important people tonight and since I couldn’t grab John John before he left I thought you would do.”

The Governor laughed, shaking her hand.

“Its nice to meet you CJ.”

“You too Governor. Oh wow.”

“CJ’s grad at Berkeley.” Leo said. “She is Vice-President of the University Democrats and started the Women for Dukakis chapter on campus that is now over 100 women strong.”

CJ looked at him with wide blue eyes. He really had been listening to everything she said over the past three days.

“You are a very busy young lady.” The Governor said.

“Yes sir. I also started the voter registration drive on campus.”

“What are you studying at Berkeley?”

“Public relations.”

“She already has a Bachelors in political science and communications. She is gunning for my job.”

“You two would be good side by side. She brings in the young people and you keep the old guard happy.”

“Yes sir.” Leo said. “Well, we don’t want to keep you. I just owed CJ for being so good to me while I was in town.”

“Of course. We will talk in a few days.”

“Yeah.” Leo nodded.

The Governor shook CJ’s hand again. They walked out of the room and CJ leaned to whisper.

“That was amazing.”

“Good. You want to stay for a bit…soak up some bullshit.”

“Really?”

“Sure.” Leo grabbed a flute of champagne, handing it to her. “We’ll schmooze.”

“Nora will be so jealous. I can't wait to brag.”

“I'm sure Toby is showing her a good time. He knows plenty of people.”

“Governor Dukakis?” she asked.

“Stop it, you're being bad. Come Claudia Jean, we’ll network and I will show you off.”

“I’ll be really good to you later Leopold.”

“Stick with me kid and you will be beating off job offers before you leave this room.”

***

Toby bought her a bumper sticker and a tee shirt. She met the famous Senator from New York and the even more famous one from Massachusetts. They schmoozed with people from the DNC and discussed things that intrigued Nora so much she almost burst. They even ran into Bruno Gianelli and made some small talk. He and Toby went off to talk alone for a few minutes and then he was back, buying her a pretzel with sweet mustard.

“I did bring money with me Toby.” she said, breaking off some pretzel for him.

“You can buy the drinks after we get out of here. Did you like JFK, Jr.?”

“Is that a trick question? He was fantastic, and so handsome. All of the speakers were excellent…made me feel proud to be a Democrat.”

“The look of awe on your face is one I haven’t seen in too long to recall.”

“It’s the pretzel. Its delicious.”

Toby smirked.

“Too bad Dukakis doesn’t have a chance in hell. He is fighting against the incumbent Vice-President of the most popular President since Eisenhower.”

“I know. But look, its mobilizing us. We may not win in ’86, but by ’90 we will be unstoppable. Anyway, the Presidency is not the only important election.”

“I know. I think I am going to work on some stateside things when I go back to New York.”

“Good. Change starts right where you live. Except I have no intention of going back to Providence, ever. Unless the next President of the United States lives there.”

Toby nodded. He was perfectly content to spend the rest of his life in New York. He just needed to find fulfillment in his work. He loved what he did, just hated the business. There had to be someone out there not tangled in the web of the business. It was Toby’s job to find him and get him elected to something. City Council, Congress, the White House…he just needed to find the right person.”

“So, I've known you for three days now.” She said.

“Really? It feels like longer.”

“Yeah, it does. Anyway, I thought since it’s been well established that neither of us are in law enforcement, I could know your last name. That way when I get to New York I can look you up.”

“Toby Ziegler.”

“Ziegler.”

“Its Jewish.” He said.

“I know that. Does that matter?”

“Not to me.”

“Me either. I like you Toby Ziegler.”

“How do you know that? Its only been three days…you don’t know me.”

“Technically you're right, though the average people do not spend as much time together in three days that we have. Its real easy for people to be fake you know. You don’t seem like the kind of guy who’s ever done something easy.”

They were quiet for a while, making their way through the crowds. There were throngs of press, politicians, vendors, and convention goers. The place was absolute chaos; Nora was having a great time.

“You're right about me.” he grudgingly agreed.

“The only time you let up that grouchy thing is when we’re having sex.”

“I guess you already know how to keep me constantly happy. You're up on a lot of folks.”

“You wish.”

Toby laughed.

“I like talking with you Nora; I'm happy then too. Not to negate for one minute…”

“I know, I know.” She laughed. “I hate to generalize men but I don’t know a single one who likes to negate that for one minute.”

***

“There is a bit of a problem.”

“What's the matter? Oh my God, did Toby try something?”

“No, no, not that.”

“Then what’s up?”

CJ and Nora woke early on Thursday morning and met in the lounge for breakfast. Nora had a bagel with cream cheese and grape jam. CJ ate hash browns and drank coffee. They were both starving and slightly hung over from a crazy night at the Convention.

“I like Toby.”

“Yeah, I like Leo too. There is something about him I can't quite put my finger on.”

“No CJ, I like like Toby.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“But you don’t even know him.”

“I have spent 72 hours in his constant company; all we do is talk.”

“All you do?”

“C’mon, this is serious. Would you be saying I didn’t know him if he were local? If I met him at a club or in University Square?”

“I don’t know. At home he could be a serial killer.”

“CJ!”

“Nora, you are just setting yourself up for heartache.”

“It would not be the first time.” She said. “At least this guy might be worth it. There is a pain in him I want to heal. Something wounded him but he is still so determined. He hides his sweetness behind this ‘don’t approach me’ veneer. He told me last night that he loves to talk to me. I think he likes being heard…or maybe just listened to.”

“What are you going to do?” CJ asked.

“Give him my number when he leaves. I’ll leave it up to him.”

“You're not worried he has someone else in his life?”

“He’s divorced and I don’t think he is lying.”

“Yeah, Leo is too. Well you know I am going to support you. We’ll be done with school in December…the whole world will be ours.”

“You want to move to New York?” Nora asked.

“So you can get laid, maybe? I think not.”

“There is lots of PR there, and politics.”

“I talked to a lot of people last night. I think the original plan of DC is a better idea. They are only a train ride apart; we would not even miss each other. Though I won't mention you always said you wanted to work on Capitol Hill. If its what it is, let him come to you Nora.”

“Doesn’t Leo live in DC?” she asked, ignoring the rest.

“I'm not going there to be with him. It is a pure coincidence. He is just some guy.”

“Is that why you’ve had that smile plastered to your face since Monday morning?”

“I never said I didn’t like him. Nora, he is a lot older than I am; even by trophy girlfriend standards. No, we might be just right for that. I can see him as a mentor, and a really REALLY good lover, but nothing more.”

“Do you think Bruno set this up on purpose?”

“What do you mean? Two disillusioned, yet passionate men meeting two starry-eyed, determined grad students amidst the backdrop of political intrigue?”

“Yeah.”

“Nah, he’s not that bright when it comes to the sexes.”

Nora laughed.

“Well he’s something because he read the four of us pretty good.”

***

It was a cloudy yet warm Friday. CJ and Leo drove down to Berkeley in his rental car for the afternoon. They walked around the sprawling, active campus holding hands. CJ pointed out landmarks.

“Your front tooth is capped?” Leo asked.

“Yeah. It got chipped in half when Bonnie hurled that football. Whoever created the term powder puff didn’t play with us. What's funny is I don’t know a damn thing about the sport, I just like to tackle people.”

Leo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. CJ burst into laughter and he smiled.

“I like your laugh. Dare I say I love your laugh.”

“Say it, I don’t mind.”

“Its just…melodious. You sound like absolute joy.”

“Thanks. Hey Leo, do you…?”

“You don’t mind walking around campus with me?” he asked.

“Why would I?”

“Well I am a lot older than you, probably old enough to be your father. Not to mention I'm shorter.”

“Its so funny to me when intelligent people say something so utterly ridiculous. I don’t give a damn about your height Leo. I happen to be tall for my age. And your age means nothing to me either.”

“I’ll be 45 next week.” He replied.

“Oh too bad you wouldn’t be here…I throw a hell of a party. I’ll just send you a card.”

He just told her that he was two decades older than she was and CJ didn’t even bat an eyelash. It made him like her even more and he didn’t think that was a good thing. The age thing was supposed to be the severing point. It was supposed to scare her and then he could go back to his life and she hers. They lived what may as well been a million miles apart… they weren’t even born in the same generation. Leo could not even believe he was entertaining the thought of CJ liking him. Her attention was well paid for.

“Hey, stop it.” she said.

“What?”

“You are thinking something that is bound to get you slapped across the mouth.”

“And just how do you know that?” Leo asked.

“The look on your face; the creases in your forehead. Let me take a wild guess, ‘this girl could not possibly think I am a wonderful, attractive guy. I paid for her special attention.’”

“CJ…”

“Fuck you Leo if that is what you think. I was honest with you from the beginning. I am not a professional and I could give a damn about your money. Why don’t you just go back to San Francisco. I can walk to my apartment from here.”

“Where are you going? I certainly don’t want to fight.”

“If you think those things about me, we really have nothing left to say to each other. But maybe that is what you want.”

She went to walk away but he had a firm hand on her.

“Please let me go.”

“No. Wait, don’t scream or anything. I don’t deserve to be persecuted for some thoughts. I like you CJ, whether I should or not, I just want to make sure you like me. As a person, not a checkbook or some insider with the party. Just plain old me.”

“I do, you idiot. I don’t care about any of that other stuff. I can take care of myself thank you very much. What do you mean a checkbook…you think I'm angling for a sugar daddy?”

Leo grinned, pulling her back to him. She let him kiss her right there in public. She stroked his face and relaxed in his arms.

“I’d probably do it if you asked me to.” he said. “People are staring at us.”

“It’s Berkeley Leopold…they’ve seen weirder than old men and young girls.”

“I think we were discussing what you were going to get me for my birthday.” He said.

“Yeah right. You are going to have to redeem yourself before I reconsider any gift giving. You have a day and a half. I have a feeling you’re at your best in the home stretch.”

***

“All I listened to in high school was Queen, Fleetwood Mac and The Clash. Then I discovered Prince and my life was never the same.”

Saturday night Nora took Toby to the Bliss Bar for a late dinner. They had gone to see a play at a local theatre and then to eat. Now, close to midnight, they were back at the hotel. There was not much time left.

“So you like R & B?” 

I love it. Then I spent a couple of summers in New York City doing political work and I fell in love with rap.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I love LL Cool J and Big Daddy Kane; the movement is growing.”

“Now I have heard everything I think.” Toby laughed as he opened the door.

“You're not the only one with layers Tobias.”

“Tobias?”

“That’s your name isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but my mother is the only person who ever called me that.”

“Well I'm number two. If you don’t mind?”

He shook his head and she kissed him.

“Unzip my dress please.”

She turned around and Toby made quick work of the zipper. She stepped out of it, walking back to the bedroom in only a pair of underwear. Even if he did not want to follow her, Toby was helpless. He was hypnotized by the scent of her skin. Nora dropped the dress on one of the chairs and called him to her with his finger. Toby was right where he needed to be. He sat on the bed, pulling Nora between his legs. His nose moved against her stomach and she moaned. She pushed him away; he looked at her with surprise. Stripping him of his jacket, tie and shirt, Nora went down on her knees.

“What are you doing down there?” he asked, clearing his throat.

“If you don’t know, lets call it a surprise.”

“I like surprises.”

“I bet you really don’t.”

“I like this one.”

Nora smiled, licking her lips as she unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. She slid her hand inside; Toby groaned. He was already hard and she liked that.

“That feels so good.” He hissed.

“Does it?” her hand went up and down, base to tip, several times.

“Yes.” Toby’s hips rose off the mattress.

“I don’t want to let my hand have all the fun.”

“Neither do I.”

She went down on him and Toby called out her name. This had to be a dream…it had to be an illusion. He would wake alone in a few minutes with sticky sheets and a big attitude. A 20 something girl was giving him a first-rate blowjob. This didn’t even happen to him when he was 20 something. I mean, it wasn’t as if he hadn't had his share of women, but Nora…holy smokes.

“Nora, oh Jesus.” He ran his fingers through her hair as she brought him to the edge several times.

With a loud moan, he left go. Toby fell back on the bed and Nora climbed up with him. When she kissed him, he tasted himself; there was something so sexy about that. She finished undressing him and they took their time exploring each other. Nora found out what made Toby laugh…he found out what made her growl. And when she had climaxed twice, Toby was inside her, thrusting his way to a release he needed more than any drug. It felt so good to be with her…better than it ever had. They spooned in the large bed. Nora was comforted by the thump of his heartbeat.

“Do you believe in fate?” she asked.

“Hmm.” Toby had been falling asleep.

“Nevermind.”

“No, no, please. I'm awake. Ask me again.”

“Do you believe in fate Toby?”

“I don’t know. I have never really thought about it.”

“The Oxford English Dictionary defines fate as the development of events outside a person’s control, regarded as decided in advance by a supernatural power.”

“You memorized that?”

“Yeah. I always wondered if no matter what we do, the bad things or the dumb things, its all been decided anyway.”

“That sounds more like faith to me.” he kissed her shoulder.

“Faith is a complete trust in something, usually of a religious nature. They are not the same thing.”

“You're a fucking dictionary.”

“Those are just two words I've thought a lot about over the years.”

“So, you're thinking about fate?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Us?”

“Mmm hmm. Tell me if it sounds silly.”

“Nothing you have said to me has ever sounded silly. It is worth investigating.”

“What? Us…fate?”

“Both.”

They were quiet after that. Toby stayed awake for a while; wanted to see if Nora would say something else. When he noticed her breathing changed and she was completely relaxed against him he knew she was asleep. Toby smiled, kissing her cheek and falling too.

***

Sunday morning came too fast. The front desk called Leo’s suite at 9am. CJ picked up the phone, muttered incoherently into it, and hung up. She flopped over in bed to poke her companion and was surprised to find herself alone.

“Leo?”

She sat up, looking around. Leo came into the bedroom.

“I'm up. There’s coffee and I'm thinking about breakfast.”

“Get back in bed.” She demanded.

“Check out is at noon.” He reasoned.

“Yes, but its only 9am and I did not intend on sleeping.”

“What’s on your mind Claudia Jean?” he asked, smiling.

“Come over here and I will tell you.”

He came and sat on the edge on the bed. CJ whispered in his ear. He looked at her.

“Whoa, is that possible?”

“I would be perfectly happy to show you.”

He crawled back into bed, wrapping his arms around her. CJ caressed his face. There was so much she wanted to say to him before he went, but she would say it with her body instead…her mind was not ready.

“I have to give you something to remember me by.” She said, undressing him. “One to grow on so to speak.”

“Baby, you are impossible to forget. That’s the God’s truth.”

***

Nora helped Toby pack and they went down to the hotel lobby hand and hand. CJ and Leo were already down there, chatting on a couch. Nora stood by them while Toby checked out. 

“Nora, it was really good to meet you.” Leo shook her hand.

“You too. It was a pretty fun week, huh?”

“I haven’t had this much fun in California since my hard drinking days.”

“Makes you want to come back huh?” CJ asked.

“Oh yeah.” Leo looked at her. “There is more out here I want to see and do. I, however, have got to get back to politics. There are meetings tomorrow that I cannot avoid. Remember that ladies, politics is 24-7-365.”

“Sounds like a blast.” CJ said, being completely serious.

Toby came back, all checked out. He and Nora walked toward the door but Leo stayed behind. CJ held both of his hands.

“I really did have a good time.” She said.

“I'm not always fun. I can be a pain in the ass.”

“I'm sure you can. You do everything you set your mind to with perfection. I’d probably still like you.”

“I hope.” He kissed her. “I can't promise you anything CJ…”

“Good, I don’t like promises. If you don’t call in a couple of weeks, I will drop a line to say hello. We’ll play it by ear and I will call you on your birthday no matter what.”

“Are you looking for any excuse to come out to the East Coast?” Leo asked.

“I got 5 job offers remember? We’ll talk about it soon. Have a safe flight.”

They kissed again and Leo embraced her. She let him walk out alone; he passed Toby and Nora saying goodbye.

“I’ll call you in a couple of days.” He said.

“OK.”

“Enjoy the rest of the summer and if you need anything during the semester just reach out.”

“Maybe if I haven’t grown tired of you by Thanksgiving, I could come to New York for the break.” She said.

“We’ll see how it goes. Bye Nora.”

“Goodbye.”

They shared a brief kiss, Toby squeezed her hand and he and Leo got into a cab. CJ joined her best friend outside the hotel just in time to see Toby look back.

“Our venture into the world’s oldest profession was a rousing success.” She said.

“I'm going to tell Bruno to keep the money.”

“I'm going to tell Bruno to give me your half.”

Nora laughed, leaning her shoulder on CJ’s.

“The checks should be waiting for us at home. Did I tell you I saw Bruno at the Convention?”

“No. Did I tell you I met Michael Dukakis?”

“I hate you.”

“Thanks. Are you going to be OK?”

“Other than the fact that I think I'm falling in love, yeah, dandy.”

“Aw man. Long distance relationships hardly ever work Nora. As your best friend I have to say that before you go on and do whatever the hell you want.”

It wouldn’t be that way for long. Nora always intended to go back to the East Coast after graduation. Now she had more reason to look forward to going home. New York or DC, she would be with Toby. She didn’t know how she knew that, she just did.

“Tell me you don’t want to see Leo again.” She said.

“I do, though I refuse to harbor any disillusions about our future. $50 bucks says he doesn’t even call.”

“What's the spread?” Nora asked.

They started walking down the street, heading toward food.

“Two weeks.”

“You're on. I think you're going to lose.”

“We’ll see. Hey, are you really going to give me your check?”

***

“Do you want me to book two tickets to New York or just one for myself?” Nora asked.

It was the day after graduation and CJ nursed a hangover and a cigarette on the couch. Nora came out of the kitchen with a glass of cranberry apple juice.

“And why would I want to go to New York and watch you and Toby undress each other with your eyes all night? I would rather spend the holiday alone.”

“You're not going to go home?”

“To Dad and the evil stepmother…hell no. He wasn’t even at my graduation because she was sick. All the better I guess. When are you leaving?”

“Toby’s birthday is on the 23rd so I will fly out on the 22nd. I’ll be back on January 2nd. We don’t want to grow bored with each other.”

“There is no danger of that happening this century.” CJ smiled and it was genuine. “Go and be with him; tell him I said hello. There are some things for me to work on here.”

“Like what?”

“Hey, the role of my mom will not be played by Nora Madison today. I'm fine, I promise.”

“OK, I won't be annoying. I need to call and book…”

The phone rang. Nora reached over and answered it, assuming it was her parents. They were still in town and might want to take the girls to lunch.

“Hello. Oh hey, how are you? Good. Thank you. Sure, she’s right here. Hold on.” She dropped the phone in CJ’s lap. “Telephone.”

“Hello.”

“Congratulations Claudia Jean.”

“Oh hello.”

“I know I haven’t talked to you in a while and I am sorry but…”

“A month Leo. I haven’t spoken to you since my birthday and you just call out of the blue today. What the hell do you want?”

“I told you how crazy…”

“The election is over!”

“The work isn’t.”

“So you were too busy to return calls. I called at least three times.”

Actually more like five but that was inconsequential. She had been brushed off an that made her angry. After losing the bet to Nora, she thought Leo would prove her wrong. He was not doing that.

“I seriously need to apologize for that. We’ve been regrouping, strategizing, planning. I've been all over the place.”

“It doesn’t matter.” She mumbled.

“It does matter. Don’t pout.”

“Shut up.”

“I miss you. I'm sorry I didn’t call but I promise to make it up to you. Don’t you want to know how?”

She had not seen Leo since he left the Hyatt Regency. There had been letters, phone calls, and a beautiful cashmere sweater on her birthday, but she wanted to see him. Even if it was to knee him in the balls. You couldn’t exactly do that over the phone.

“Well since I finally have you on the phone, it’s the least you can do.”

“Ten days in Maui. Just the two of us.”

“Oh my God, are you shitting me?” CJ could not hide her surprise.

“I'm not. I have a little beach house that I don’t use enough. I want to see you…I want to see you in a bikini.”

“You are a dirty old man.”

“Yes, I most certainly am. I thought I could fly out to Berkeley day after tomorrow and we will leave from there.”

“Yes.” She barely breathed it as her false anger crumbled away.

“Did I make you happy baby?”

“Very happy. I'm going to go out and buy a bikini for every day.”

“Oh yeah.”

“I'm also taking a job with Emily’s List in DC, starting January 19th.”

“You'll be here?”

“Yeah.”

“How the hell am I supposed to get any work done with you so close by?” he asked.

“They call it multi-tasking. You're an expert with your hands, you can handle it.”

He laughed.

“Do you think you can stand being that close to me?”

“We shall see. What about you?”

“I can handle it. I'm just afraid of shattering your illusion.”

“Illusion of what? My workaholic boyfriend who puts the party and politics first, even when he doesn’t mean to. Who forgets important things with the people he loves, though he never loves them any less. The man who sometimes forgets to live, and most likely twice a year will have to be dragged away from the District of Columbia kicking and screaming. That illusion?”

“God you know me. I kinda hate that.”

“Deal with it. I do know you and I love you.”

“I love you too Claudia Jean.”

She jumped up and down on the couch, grateful no one was there to see her.

“I have to go. Nora and I have lunch plans.”

It was a bit of a fib but she wanted to maintain control and be the one who ended the call.

“So I guess I’ll just see you in a couple of days.”

“Yeah. Bye Leo.”

“Bye baby.”

She hung up. Her yelping sent Nora flying back into the room.

“You almost gave me a coronary. What happened?”

“Leo is taking me to Hawaii for graduation.”

“Oh my God.” She hugged her. “That is so awesome. Which island?”

“Maui…he has a house.”

“Cool.”

“Oh there is more.”

“What, what? Tell me.”

“He told me he loved me.”

Nora gasped. She had yet to hear those three special words from Toby. She knew that he did; she just wanted to hear it. It was her biggest Christmas wish, but did that mean anything if he did not celebrate the holiday.

“Wow. It looks like you were wrong about him sweetie.”

“Usually that would tick me off. I think I'm OK with it this time.”

“So graduation, Hawaii, I love you, and a job lined up all in one weekend. What’s next?”

“A shopping spree; I think I deserve it. Leo will be here Tuesday and I have to buy things and pack.”

“I still have my dad’s platinum Amex.” Nora said.

“He won't get pissed?”

“As long as I don’t go over a grand. I’ll just tell him it was graduation stuff. I'm thinking Buffalo Exchange and then lunch.”

“I like your thinking. Dare I say we’re going to have everything we want.”

“All this, and someday the White House.” Nora said.

She and CJ high-fived.

“Well, you haven’t been wrong yet. Next stop, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue.”

***


End file.
